An electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle is provided with a motor used as the source of power, an inverter that generates a three-phase alternating current required for the drive of the motor, and a wire harness which connects the motor and the inverter.
A wire harness disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a harness body which contains a plurality of high voltage electric wires, a motor side connecting part which is provided at one end of the harness body and which is attached to a connecting part of a motor, and an inverter side connecting part which is provided at the other end of the harness body and which is attached to a connecting part of an inverter.
In the wire harness disclosed in Patent Literature 1, since the motor and the inverter are mounted separately, the harness body is formed to be comparatively long. When the motor and the inverter are closely mounted, naturally the length of the harness body becomes shorter. As the length of the harness body becomes shorter, the rigidity of a thick wire harness containing a plurality of high voltage electric wires becomes higher.